


The Knock-Offs

by MonkyingAround



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkyingAround/pseuds/MonkyingAround
Summary: In the midst of the war between the living and the dead, a spaceship crash on the outskirts of Shuggazoom City brings about new possible friends, as well as a plethora of questions. These possible allies may be friendly, but they clearly have their own agenda.





	1. Introduction and Prologue

Hello all, I made this page to tell anyone who has seen this that I am restarting and rebooting my story. I realize that the version I made before wasn't what I really had in mind and have taken a while to really rethink the story and come back to it anew. I'm not sure how long it will be between uploads, but I do have things in mind for this fan fic and I hope that anyone who finds it will enjoy reading it. With that said, here is a short prologue for the new version of the story. Enjoy!  
  


________________________________________________

The orange devil-monkey was quick on his feet, rushing through the maze of a fortress his master called home, in desperate search for that master. He had felt something. Something that had him deeply worried. He ran to a balcony high in the fortress where his master stood, staring out at the midnight sky that lay above them. Mandarin called out to him.

"Master! Master!" The figure didn't move or respond, which prompted Mandarin to continue. "There is something close by, something... otherworldly." The Skeleton King chuckled menacingly at his lackey's nervous tone.

"Yes, I can sense it. It seems as though a few powerful pawns are passing right above our noses." 

At first Mandarin didn't know what his master was saying, but when he followed his king's gaze he saw the source of it all. Out in the black of the sky there was a tiny dot, barely visible in the inky blankness, but once seen he noticed it looked like that . The simian frowned and jumped atop Skeleton King's shoulder, as if the extra height would give him a better view.

"What does this mean?"

Again, a chuckle.

"It means we have a golden opportunity."

Mandarin smirked, delighted and excited about the new plan his master had in mind, practically salivating thinking about what sort of delicious scheme was being cooked up. He stared up at the dot of a ship in anticipation.

"What shall we do, my lord?"

At Mandarin's question Skeleton King took his staff and pointed the end towards the dot in the sky, a small ball of dark energy forming near the top. It was then that he answered his slave's question.

"Shoot them down."


	2. The Fallen Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a ship crashes in the middle of the night the Hyperforce tries to solve the mystery of what happened, though their investigation only raises more questions.

Chiro awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring, not all that uncommon these days, but he did wish in the back of his mind that if Skeleton King was going to attack the city that he did it after 3 am. Regardless he jumped out of bed and ran to the control center. He arrived to see the monkeys were there already, Gibson at the main computer typing furiously.

"What's going on?" Just after Chiro spoke there was a ding that came from the computer, putting a small red dot on the world map of Shuggazoom. The dot lay in the desert area a short ways outside the city.

"It seems as though something has crashed just outside the city." Gibson reported this and then began typing away once more.

"Get an image up of the crash zone, Gibson," Chiro said in his commander voice.

"Affirmative. We should have a visual shortly." As the science chief typed away a live picture came up on screen. At first it was just a far off shot of a smoking hole in the desert, but as it zoomed in they could make out more and more details. Eventually it became a clear picture of a small ship, completely wrecked by the crash, in that same smoking hole.

Otto felt compelled to point out that didn't look like any kind of Skeleton King attack, to which his friends silently agreed. Nova scrunched her face at the image, almost immediately registering the potential tragedy in front of them.

"It looks like someone's ship." The worry was clear in her voice.

Antauri nodded sagely. "Yes, and hopefully there are survivors."

Chiro transformed into hyper-mode and addressed his team. "Come on, let's take the robot out there and check out the crash. Hyperforce, GO!"  
  


________________________________________________  
  


The Super Robot glided across the peaceful night sky, landing on the desert sand only a few feet from the crash site. As soon as the robot was properly parked the team exited through one of the robot's feet. The team walked to the edge of the small crater and looked down at the accident.

The ship was completely trashed, laying on its side with the glass from the windows scattered all over. From what they could tell, the ship looked only a bit bigger than one of the foot cruisers, rectangular like them too. Thick, black smoke was wafting in the air over the open hood at the front of the car. After taking a few moments to look over the site the team slid down the side of the crater to get a better look.

"There's pieces of it everywhere." Nova noticed as they walked closer that tiny pieces of metal were sticking out of and laying on the sand.

Chiro walked up to the ship and noticed for the first time that the front of the vehicle, although made of very hard metal, had crunched together on the impact. Like a crumpled paper bag. Could anyone have survived this? He turned to his mentor.

"Antauri, can you sense anyone inside?"

The silver monkey held his hand out to the ship and closed his eyes, a small ball of light glowing in his palm as he searched for signs of life. His snout scrunched as he sensed something...unusual.

"There is no life aboard the ship, however...I sense that whoever was here may still be alive." Antauri's pause was disconcerting, but the team decided to focus on the task at hand.

Nova piped up again. "Do you think they escaped before the crash?"

Antauri nodded and lowered his hand. "It is a possibility."

Otto ran up to the ship and ran his fingers over the metal plating. The damage on the outside looked severe, but he wondered if it was really all that bad on the inside.

Meanwhile, Sparks had been walking around the other side of the ship, looking for any more clues when, as he was walking, he heard a squish. And then he felt wetness. Squishing and wetness was never good. Amid his disgust and fear he looked down and saw he'd stepped in a glowing pile of blue goo that spilled out of a small, broken container. His scream is what alerted the rest of the team, who quickly made their way around back.

"What the heck is that stuff!?" He screamed and shook the goo off his foot, though there didn't seem to be any negative effects from it.

Gibson walked over and took a good, long look at it, letting out a thoughtful hum while trying to figure out what this strange substance could be. "Curious. I've never seen anything like this before. Though it doesn't seem to be harmful."

"I hope not." Sparks spoke up behind his teammate, still a bit freaked out and wiping the bottom of his foot against a metal plate on the sand.

Gibson then took out a small tube and gathered some of the liquid. "I'll have this tested in my laboratory. Perhaps it will give us a clue as to who these crash-landers are."

Chiro gathered his thoughts and laid out a plan of action, then turned to address his team. "Okay team, let's get this ship back to the city in case they come back for it. Otto and Gibson, you two stay by the robot and look over the ship and...that goopy stuff. The rest of us will sweep the area for any survivors."

The monkeys nodded, all of them heading to their posts. Once activated, the Super Robot delicately picked the broken ship up in its hands and flew back to the city, setting off their long night of investigation.

What the team couldn't have noticed was the shadowed figure far off in the distance, watching in a peaceful silence as the robot flew off. The figure gave a thoughtful hum before walking in the opposite direction.  
  


________________________________________________  
  
  


Chiro, Antauri, Nova and Sparks flew back into the city just after the sun rose, large bags formed under all of their eyes. Even Antauri, despite being fully robotic. As they returned to the robot they caught a glimpse of Otto working on the crashed ship outside the robot, besides a plethora of ally ships. Several of their friends were already up to greet the day, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and heading off on their morning routines. The four landed just in front of the broken ship, Otto perking up to greet his friends.

"Hey guys!" There were dark circles under his eyes as well, yet his expression showed no signs of exhaustion. He'd been working on the busted ship all night, and something told his teammates that he happily welcomed a new project. "Did you find anything?"

The four sighed in unison, but only Chiro found the strength to answer. "No. We couldn't find anything."

Nova shook her head to wake up a bit more, turning her head up to her green teammate. "You make any progress on that ship Otto?"

Otto smiled, happy to share his progress. "Well, I found out this ship has a lot of fancy stuff. They've got inter-thermal engineering, a magnetic fusion hyper drive and the brand new mega heat resistant armor panels. I've only ever seen this stuff in magazines!" The engineer's eyes were sparkling as he prattled on.

Sparks interjected. "Does any of it work?"

Otto paused, his excitement visibly morphing into dissatisfaction. "Well...no, but most of the crash damage is external, so the good news is that most of it is fixable."

Chiro smiled a bit, happy there was at least some good news so far. "Great job Otto. Why don't you take a break?"

The mechanic nodded slightly. "Okay Chiro, I just wanna finish up some things real quick." His teammates knew that meant he'd be another hour at least, but decided to leave him to his work. It would be pointless to try and drag him away anyway.

Chiro turned to the rest of his team. "Come on guys, let's go see if Gibson has analyzed that weird goop yet. Maybe that can give us some answers."

Sparks let out a loud yawn, probably louder than needed. "Alright, but after this I'm taking a nap."  
  


________________________________________________  
  
  


Gibson was beyond tired, mainly because he had been looking through databases all night and his eyes felt as though they'd been staring at the sun for hours. He reached for the chemical readings he'd printed out on the new substance, looking it over for the hundredth time just to be sure he hadn't missed anything. He barely even registered the door to his lab opening.

Upon seeing their science officer in such a disheveled state Sparks decided to try and lighten the mood. "Watch out, I think circuit-head over there finally blew a fuse." Gibson was too tired to give a witty comeback so he settled for a glare.

"Have you found any information on the substance yet, Gibson?" Antauri broke the tension immediately, partially to keep any exhausted squabbling at bay but also due to his own desire for answers.

Gibson turned back to his computers and began typing away. "I'm afraid I haven't found much." Documents began to pop up and scroll across the screen, showing off the wide array of research he'd done. "I've looked through databases all across the known universe and haven't found any matches with any known chemical in existence."

Nova furrowed her brow. "So, it's like a brand new substance?"

Gibson nodded. "More than that. I've done some analyses on the chemical compound of this material, and I've found that it is impossible to have come from any organic material naturally. Whatever it is, it was created with extremely careful precision. I can't even fathom how anyone managed to stabilize such a formula."

Chiro could feel his heart drop. This was their last lead and it was a dead end, leaving them with nothing but rising questions. They not only had no clue who these people could be, they didn't even know if they were on the planet, or even alive. "You really didn't find anything?"

Gibson yawned before continuing. "Actually, I did find one piece of intriguing information. I found that one part of this...goo came from a very rare specimen." He pressed a couple buttons and a picture showed up on the screen.

It was of a flower, a gorgeous one the team had never seen before. It had only three large petals, all a deep blue with a line of light orange down the center of each, stopping about midway down. The pistil was a bright yellow sticking out thin and tall, several stamen curled outward elegantly. In addition to all this, on the petals themselves were small droplets of some clear liquid, making it seem as though it was shining. The whole team was captivated by the picture. Everyone, that is, except for Sparks who had a bit too large of a sneer on his face.

"So all you found was some dumb flower? How's that supposed to help us?" The vile tone in Sparks's voice is what shocked the rest of his teammates. Sparks had been continuing his cynical streak since the war began and his tiredness only seemed to be making it worse at the moment. Though his friends silently wondered if a certain...incident had something more to do with it. When he noticed the way his teammates were looking at him the scowl on his face dissipated, replaced with one of quiet embarrassment.

"Yes...well," Gibson continued, "this is more than any ordinary flower. This particular strain is only known to grow on the planet **Tirna 4**, a small and desolate planet hidden deep within the edges of the cosmos, and only one is said to bloom every thousand years. Very little is known about it."

A hush came over the room.

What could anyone say to that? Was there even anything to say? The only information they gathered lead to more questions, and answered not a single one they already had. All they had managed to gather in their night of searching was that whoever crashed onto their planet not only had cutting edge equipment on their ship, but also had a case of an unknown serum made from one of the rarest plants in the universe, _and_ there was no trace of any new life on the planet. It was as if whoever was in there had simply vanished, or had they even been in the ship at all?

The beeping of their communicators springing to life is what finally cut through the silence. Otto's voice came through on the other end. "Um guys, I think I found out who's ship this is."

The emotional whiplash was staggering, and it took everyone a few moments to process this before wide grins spread across their faces. The team had never failed to help someone in need, and they were glad that streak didn't end now. Chiro took hold of his communicator and spoke into it.

"Great work Otto! How did you figure it out?"

There was a pause.

"Uh, well...she's here."


	3. The Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyperforce meets their new crash-lander, but despite her bubbly demeanor one member of the team quickly finds out she isn't quite who she seems to be.

"Come on guys, let's go see if Gibson has analyzed that weird goop yet. Maybe that can give us some answers."

Sparks let out a loud yawn, probably louder than needed. "Alright, but after this I'm taking a nap."

Otto smiled to himself as he heard his teammates enter the robot, all the while sticking his snout into the open front of the ship. His feet were settled on the front bumper as he leaned in to get a closer look at his work. He had only made a small bit of progress before he heard a voice call out to him.

"What're you doing?"

The voice was definitely female. Had Nova come back down to help him? He must not have heard the door to the robot open.

"I'm trying to see if the battery is still active. It'll make it easier to test if all the other stuff is working if it is." As the green mechanic spoke he was fiddling around with some wires. Seems like a couple were twisted or snapped apart during the crash. That's no good.

He heard the familiar sound of two feet walking toward him. Oh right, Nova could help him out.

"Can you hand me some fresh cables from my toolbox?" He asked.

"Sure!"

That was unusually...enthusiastic for Nova, especially considering how tired everyone was. He heard some rustling behind him, the sounds of metal on metal as tools were clanking together.

"I got 'em!"

Very enthusiastic. It didn't occur to Otto until he noticed the tone was off, but her pitch was a bit high too. But if it wasn't Nova...then who was behind him?

Before he could turn to look a figure, about his size, jumped up onto the bumper beside him and shoved the wires in his face. With a human hand. A tiny, fleshy human hand.

When he turned he saw the figure of a little girl. Her pink hair was tied in two pigtails high on her head, a deep blue bow tied on the right one. Her eyes were a bright green, full of young, playful energy that her cute little smile matched. She was wearing a cream-colored sweater and a skirt as deep a blue as her bow along with tiny black flats. The flabbergasted monkey said the first thing that came to his mind.

"...Jinmay?"

The tiny figure pulled back her hand clutching the wires, tipping her head a touch to the side as she spoke. "What's a 'jin-may'?" Her voice was flooded with a sincere confusion. At the mechanic's stunned silence she opted to smile and once again shove the cables into his face. "These are what you wanted right?"

Otto, finally starting to process what was happening, took the cables and thanked her. Though he was unsure what to do, this tiny child just stared at him with eyes that asked 'what's next?' She really didn't seem to give a second though to being his impromptu assistant.

The green monkey blinked a few times, just to be sure this wasn't a hallucination brought on by fatigue, before opening his mouth. "So, um...who are you?"

Realization dawned in her eyes as she smacked her forehead. "Oh that's right, I totally forgot!" She extended her hand with the clear intention of shaking his. "My name is Flora, it's nice to meet you!"

Otto couldn't help but smile a bit at her air-headed demeanor and shook her hand. "Hi there, I'm-"

"You're Otto right?" She cut him off. "I've heard all about you and your team, I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in real life!"

Ah, a fan girl. Since their last crazed fan didn't end so happily Otto decided to air on the side of caution. "Thanks for your help, but it's alright. I got this." He patted the vehicle in front of him, beaming a bright smile right back at her. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to catch his drift.

"Really? That's awfully kind of you, but I should help out. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

Otto was, for the fifth time since meeting this young lady, very confused. "Why...?"

She blinked, as though she was the one who was confused. "Oh, did I forget to mention? This is my ship."

Otto could feel the pieces coming together in his head when she said that, his mouth hanging open a bit in disbelief. _This_ is who they were searching all night for? His expression of surprise was a complete contrast to her goofy, care free smile. He suddenly felt much more tired than he had not ten minutes ago. He brought his hand up to his communicator.

"Um, guys..."

________________________________________________

"Oh. My. Stars!" Flora beamed at the multicolored team before her. "I've heard all about you guys. I can't believe I'm really meeting you!"

The team stood awkwardly before her, staring at the small child who had somehow evaded them all night as she rattled off question after question without giving them time to answer.

Sparks chuckled and gently nudged Chiro. "Hey kid, she sounds like how you used to talk about the Sun Riders."

Chiro slouched a bit, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he recalled his younger years. Had he really sounded like that? Though, there was something...off about her.

Amidst her sea of questions — How many bad guys have you beaten? Have you ever lost a fight? Do you guys like bananas? — Antauri approached the tiny lady, hovering at her eye level, and cleared his throat to get her attention. The questions ceased and her focus came entirely on him.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Antauri paused, waiting for her to fill in the gap. She smiled happily and obliged.

"Flora!"

The sage monkey smiled in kind. "Miss Flora, how exactly did your ship crash last night?"

She paused, taking on a thoughtful look. "I don't know, actually. Everything was fine and then suddenly-BOOM!" She made an exploding motion with her hands to emphasize. "Then it was a straight nose dive."

Gibson spoke up. "It sounds as though you were shot down." Flora nodded in agreement. One thing floated across all of the team's minds: Skeleton King.

"But," Chiro stepped forward, "how did you get out of there? We couldn't find you anywhere." The rest of the team leaned in, also curious as to how she escaped such a wreck without so much as a scratch. Rather than give a proper answer, however, Flora opted for a simpler approach.

"I jumped."

The team was flabbergasted by the lack of detail in her answer. She seemed contented with it though and started looking around, suddenly very interested in her surroundings.

"Uh..." Chiro began again "Could you be a little more specific?"

"The eject seats, duh." That's when she looked upwards, something catching her eye. "Who is that?" She asked with her finger pointing skyward. The team looked up to see she was pointing right at the robot's head.

Despite being as vague as before, Chiro responded with as friendly a tone as he could muster through his irritation. "Oh, that's the Super Robot."

"Woah." She beamed up at their ship and home, eyes practically glowing. "Stellar!"

Sparks let out a grumbling, dramatic sigh. "Well now we know why she's here. And I know where I'll be. In my room." With that Sparks turned on his heel and walked back to the robot. His companions could tell the dark circles under his eyes were talking.

Nova took great exception to that. "Sparks!"

"Maybe Sparks is right," Chiro said, deciding to step in before fatigue could start a squabble. "We've been up all night, we should get some rest. Flora will be here when we wake up, right?" He turned to her, grateful for her chipper attitude for once.

"Yup, I'll be right here!" She answered with enthusiasm. "You guys get some sleep, it's never good to stay up all night."

The cloud of frustration was almost palpable, though their small guest either paid no mind or was oblivious to it. Still though, the tired team retreated back into the robot, Flora waving goodbye until the door to the robot had closed.

As they were walking, or in Antauri's case floating, Chiro could sense some disturbance in his silver friend. He turned and saw the sage monkey's face twisted into a pensive expression.

"Antauri?"

When the young leader called out the monkey in question turned to him. They needed no words to understand what he was really asking.

"I sense something amiss. That...child, there is a strange power about her."

Chiro noticed it too, a disingenuous air about her, but it didn't feel malicious. "Is it the same power you sensed before? Back at the wreck?"

Antauri shook his head. "It is similar but not as powerful." He turned to face Chiro, talking leader to leader. "I fear she may have not been the only passenger aboard that ship."

________________________________________________

Otto was the first to awaken after two hours of rest, and had any of the others been conscious, none would've been surprised. As soon as his eyes flickered open and the fogginess of sleep left him, his mind wandered back to that wonderful ship he'd been working on all night. So much to do. It got his blood rushing and his circuits sparking, so he smoothed out his fur sufficiently and headed down to the ground level exit.

It wasn't until he was nearly out of the robot that he remembered Flora. No doubt she'd still be there, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She seemed genuine and innocent enough, but there was something about her that made his chest tighten. She had so much energy, it was as if she were a fusion reactor. She was overwhelming, not something he was used to dealing with. Still though, she was a potential new friend, and Otto wasn't about to give up on that potential.

It initially took him a moment to find Flora once he stepped outside, as she wasn't on or near her ship, but after a quick scan of the area he saw her pink twintails bouncing in the distance. She was excitedly chatting with Aliana of Arcadia, bouncing on the balls of her feet and craning her neck at nearly a 90 degree angle to properly face the fearsome space warrior before her. They were too far away for him to hear their conversation, but Aliana did seem to be chuckling to herself so she must have found the bundle of energy before her entertaining at least.

When Flora spotted Otto she turned to face him, all smiles. She bid her goodbyes to Aliana and ran towards him. He was afraid she'd charge headfirst right into him, but she put on the breaks and skidded to a stop just before they collided. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, just as before.

"Hi," she said.

Again returned the tightness in his chest. He swallowed down the unsettling feelings and gave her the best smile he could.

"Hey Flora. So, uh...what have you been up to?"

"Oh, I've just been saying hello to all your friends," she said and motioned around them. All of their allies ships were parked somewhere around the robot like a fleet of mismatched ships. Some stuck close to their ships during the day, and several were walking around taking care of smaller tasks. "They're all really nice! Except that one guy. I think he was, like, a robot or something. Real sour attitude."

Otto remembered him immediately. "Oh, Slingshot. Yeah, he gives me the creeps. I once saw all these rainbow wires shooting out of his head."

"Ew, gross!" Even as she said that amusement was printed across her face. The feeling in Otto's chest began to lessen.

"I came down to work on your ship. Do you wanna help?"

"Yeah! Let's get this puppy up and running!"

That's how the two of them spent most of the afternoon, with the hood and side panels of her ship open trying to get the basic utilities working. Otto noticed during the whole time that never once did Flora have trouble handing him the right tool. He called them by name and size and she recognized them, without even a pause or a hint of confusion. When he talked about the inner workings of the vehicle, she nodded like she understood and did as he asked. In that way, she was like a perfect assistant, and quite knowledgeable for someone her age. By the time they got the front lights to flicker alive they were both sweating quite a bit, so they decided to take a break, sitting and leaning against the side of the ship.

"You sure know your way around a ship," Otto said.

Flora turned a bit pink in the cheeks, touching her face in a poor attempt to hide it. "Oh no, not really. I mean, I help out with repairs sometimes so I know what everything is called, but I don't really know how everything works. Ya know?"

"I guess. Your ship is so cool though! All the technology is so modern." Otto pet the ship so tenderly, as though it were a pet rather than a project.

"Really?" Flora said. "I think your ship is way cooler." She was staring up at the Super Robot now, almost lovingly. Otto caught her gaze. He saw her eyebrows curving gently downward in a way that almost made her look sad, and far too mature. The star-like twinkle in her eyes was gone. He wanted to ask about the complex emotions hidden behind that look, but instead he offered up a distraction from them.

"Hey, you want me to give you a tour of the Robot?"

Her eyes gained their sparkle back. "Really?"

  
________________________________________________

The tour of the Robot soon became a tour of all Otto's inventions, which seemed to suit Flora just as well. She would gush at nearly every invention, be they undead weapons, repairs to the robot, or upgrades for the monkeys themselves. One thing was constant though, she always wanted to see more. The great enthusiasm that had once been so intimidating to Otto now felt so warm and validating.

When Otto suggested he show her the vehicles he made for the team her mouth fell open, so here they were in Robot's hangar, rows of ships and buggies lined up the walls till they reached the robot's open mouth. Flora had that same open mouth, the corners of them quickly turning up as she ran over to inspect each and every one.

"How are you able to build so much? You're like some sort of wizard! A builder wizard. Ooh! With a wrench for a wand!" Flora babbled nonsensical praise at him, which he very much enjoyed, until she got to something that wasn't a ship. There was a small metal pedestal with a small device resting on it. It was red, multiple buttons and knobs with a small tip to it. "What's that?"

Otto recognized it immediately. "Oh! That's from one of our adventures." He took the device in his hand and gave her a better look at it. "It's a holographic projector we got off an enemy ship. Pretty neat huh?"

"A hologram big enough for a whole ship!?" Flora started bouncing up and down. "I wanna see!"

Otto pointed the device at a buggy close by and activated it. At first he made the vehicle turn into something practical, like an asteroid you'd find out in space. Then something a silly, a giant croissant.

"Ooh! Can you make it look like a sardine?" Flora asked.

"Sure can!" So Otto turned the buggy into an open pack of sardines. Flora giggled hard beside him. He turned to look at her reaction and suddenly felt like giggling too.

"How do you turn it off?" Flora asked.

"Oh that's easy." Otto pointed to the bottom of the device. "If you toggle the end it'll make a high-pitched frequency that will knock out any holographic disguises."

"Oh?" Flora's tone wasn't so chipper now, though Otto was too caught in the moment to notice.

"Yeah, lemme show you."

"Wait-"

Before she could say anything else Otto had already twisted the end and the unbearable screech was emanating from the device. The holograph before them dissipated and he turned it off.

"See?" Otto was all smiles, but when he turned to her his face dropped. Hands over her ears and bending over, her form was all fuzzy, twitching this way and that like a...like a hologram. Just like the buggy, she turned a blinding white and then before him stood someone completely new.

She had the same cream shirt, same skirt and bow, same black flats, but she wasn't a kid anymore. She wasn't even a human anymore. She was a monkey, just like he was. Her fur was the same bright pink as the hologram's hair, and when he saw her eyes he could see she had the same bright green in them as before, but there was panic in them now. Otto couldn't speak, but he didn't have to. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him hard up against the buggy.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her forehead came at him fast. Then all he saw were stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I do want to keep writing and improving, so any comments/critiques are welcomed! I'll try to get chapters out faster in the future. ^^


End file.
